lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1035
Report #1035 Skillset: Wildarrane Skill: None Org: Spiritsingers Status: Completed Feb 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 2. Problem: Many newcomers to the Spiritsingers as well as in the past have found the use of Cairn Largo confusing, do you refrain it each time? do you play it each time? This report seeks to simplify the use of the skill for an easier application and understanding. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Remove CL as a power that can be imbued. Change the syntaxes for use to SPIRITSONG HAUNT to haunt, SPIRITSONG BIND , SPIRITBOND SUMMON , SPIRITSONG CHILL , SPIRITSONG HARROW , SPIRITSONG FREEZE . 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change the syntaxes for use to SPIRITSONG HAUNT to haunt, SPIRITSONG BIND , SPIRITBOND SUMMON , SPIRITSONG CHILL , SPIRITSONG HARROW , SPIRITSONG FREEZE . Player Comments: ---on 2/4 @ 21:35 writes: I'm not sure how this would work exactly, but I don't think I'm in support of this. ---on 2/4 @ 21:42 writes: More in depth: Cairn Largo already is an active technique all around, doing absolutely nothing on its own without further input from the player. What this report is functionally doing in solution 1 is removing the requirement that Cairn Largo take up a stanza to be utilized, removing it from the list of imbued stanza effects.. I don't think that's really an appropriate or warranted change. All that needs to be done to fix the stated problem is a TYPO requesting that the ABs of this skill be changed to reflect refrain, to make it clear that it suffices. Alternately, the introduction of unique syntaxes (as proposed) would do the job, but only with the proviso that CairnLargo must be imbued into the stanza currently being played for any of the syntaxes to function. This change would ease understanding of the mechanics behind the skill for new users without changing any of the existing functionality. ---on 2/4 @ 23:45 writes: Sorry for the misunderstanding of the use of the word active, it was more to describe its use outside of imbuing much like how AvengingAngel and GuardianAngel are which was how others described it to me to make it easier to use and understand. I'll add in another solution without the loss of imbueing. ---on 2/5 @ 00:09 writes: I support this solution 2. Just change all the syntaxes to something unique that doesn't require messing with perform or refrain syntaxes. Still need to have it playing, and have it be on your current stanza. ---on 2/5 @ 00:25 writes: As long as it still takes up a stanza slot, and has the same eq time then I'm all for it. Support 2 ---on 2/6 @ 01:45 writes: Let's put it this way, is there an issue with less represented orgs winning villages by last minute stealing denizen influences? No, not really. So why both with complicating the issue, turning it into "whoever sees the denizen shuffle first wins", and pointless extending the length of these already long revolts ---on 2/9 @ 01:47 writes: Solution 2 is fine ---on 2/9 @ 01:47 writes: Uh ignore me ---on 2/11 @ 15:54 writes: Solution 2 is supported. ---on 2/12 @ 13:49 writes: Solution 2.